The Prophecy
by SugarSpiceEverything2017
Summary: There is a prophesy of four girls who will either bring the good to world or . . darkness. It's up to four guys to make sure their world is safe from these girls. Read and Review! Please! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Prophecy. .

 _Let me tell you a story. .Many ages ago back when the World of Men and the World of Magical Creatures lived together in peace and harmony. . Until. . HIM began to plot against the world of Magical Creatures. . A Human man that was called HIM spread whispers of lies through the World of Man till the world of man began to be consumed by greed and power to own all the Magical World._

 _The once beautiful Ara of peace and harmony turn to bloodshed and war. .Until the World of Magical creatures found out a Prophecy that foretold Four Magical Young Girls were destined to bring down the World of Men to their knees. . but if these girls were to strand to far into evil, they could bring the World of Men to their end. ._

 _HIM had learned of the prophecy and led soldiers of men to attack villages where women and children in the Magical World would resident. .Many young children and women died through this bloodshed, to never see the light of day again. . expect for four young girls that weren't born into this world yet. . ._

 _Our Story begins here. ._

Fire could be seen as many magical villages were burned to the ground as women and children were slaughtered with no mercy. A woman stood in the mist of all the panic as she glared at the soldiers of men. They were smirking at her with blood in their faces and hands, she stood up tall and proud with a taunting smirk. .

She then pulled out her sword and her dark brown eyes glared at the army of men. She then pointed her sword to the army of men and screamed, "Vibora! ATAQUE!" _(Viper! ATTACK!)._ The army of men felt the ground to shake as a giant snake called a Basilisk came slithering toward the soldiers and attacked them.

The snake would use it's tail to swipe the men as if they were nothing but small toys. Another woman was helping a pregnant woman on top of a Kitsune, after the woman was on she looked at her Kitsune.

"Kitto! Isoide, seizon-sha o anzen-ku ni hakobu!" _(Kit! Hurry and carry any survivors to the safety zone!)_ She yelled over all the noise to her legendary guardian fox. The fox looked at her before he dashed into the forest, making sure that the survivors wouldn't fall, he disappeared in the forest.

Soldiers were being to fall back before suddenly many started to fall. In the thick bushes was a light bleach blond woman puffing out a pipe toward the soldiers of men, she smirked, her poison coated darts were working.

She stood up and then whistled, "Nämä!" _(Dessa!)_ A beautiful unicorn came in running as she jumped on the magical horse, she rode into the battlefield. The soldiers were beginning to fall back but as they ran they saw a giant Fire Phoenix with a woman on flew down and blew it's fire red fire, sending most to be burnt to a crisp. The once powerful army retreated as the woman petted her guardian head with a smile before she made the phoenix fly down to land beside the other three women.

She got off the ice phoenix and smiled at the other women, "O treabă bună, Albertina, Milla și Ai." _(Great work, Albertina, Milla and Ai.)_ She said with a nodded of gratitude toward the other women that helped the helpless.

Albertina was a nice looking woman with raven black hair that reached her mid-back as it was curled at the ends, dark brown eyes, tan skin as she stood about 5'6 with a goddess body which was hidden behind a high collar dress that reached her thighs and was tight, around her waist was her sword holder. She wore on her shoulder armor pads while she wore thigh high gladiator sandals.

Ai was a beautiful woman with long waist length dark brown chestnut hair that was in a high bun and was pulled back by a sakura silk flowers headpiece comb, dark purple eyes, pale cream skin as she stood about 5'4 with nice curves and a small waist as she wore a light blue traditional floral kimono withe white socks and wooden chirmen yukata kimono sandals.

Milla was a gorgeous woman with long light bleach blond hair that reached the tip of her bottom and was curled at the ends, on her forehead was a elvish tiara with a light blue sapphire in the middle of the tiara. She had dark blue eyes, pale crystal cream skin as she stood about 5'3 with a petite body. She wore a sliver blue eleven dress that reached the floor hiding her white flower handmade sandals.

Albertina smirked as she looked at the woman as she placed her trusted sword in her sword holder, "Por favor, Hepa, ganhamos isso muito fácil." _(Please Hepa, we won this too easy.)_

Hepa was a gorgeous woman, she had long knee length fire red hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail, dark blue eyes with pale crystal cream skin as she stood about 5'6 with an hourglass figure. She wore a avalon dress elven style that was red that hid her black gladiator boots. While on her neck was a pearl and rhinestone necklace.

"Tule, meidän on päästävä täältä, jos he tulevat takaisin." _(Come on, we must get out of here in case they come back.)_ Milla said as the women all nodded. Hepa got on her ice phoenix named Eden, Albertina called Viper as the basilisk came slithering to her while Milla and Ai got on Dessa.

Dessa started to run with Viper slithering beside him and Eden flying above them. They arrived at their wards as they ran through the protected area and slowly stopped at seeing their last village that wasn't burned down to the ground. It was Milla's hometown and for now it was safe. It was being protected by the witches and wizards putting protecting wards around so the soldiers of Men couldn't see them.

They quickly got of their guardians before they walked to the central of the village where they saw four handsome, mad, husbands. Hepa sighed as Ai and Albertina rolled their eyes while Milla looked down guilty.

The first man was Hepa's husband and Lord of the Fire Phoenixes, Lugh. Lugh was a tall man, standing about 6'2 with a nice tone body that was hidden behind red and golden striped retro matador style clothing. He had crust dark black hair with red highlights with dark yellow eyes and cream pale skin.

The next man was Ai's husband and Lord of the Kitsunes, Hiretsuna. Hiretsuna was a tall man, standing about 6'1 with a nice body that was hidden by yukata and black sandals. He had dark shaggy brown hair that held dark orange highlights with dark brown eyes and cream pale skin.

The third man was Milla's husband and Lord of the Unicorns Aleksi. Aleksi was a tall man as well, standing about 6'0 with a nice body that was hidden behind dark blue elvish robes with long shoulder length bleach blond hair that was straight with ice blue eyes and pale crystal cream skin.

The last man was Albertina husband and Lord of the Basilisks, Serpente. Serpente was a tall man as his friends, ,standing about 6'1 with a nice body that was hidden behind a dark green elvish robes with spiky black hair with black eyes and pale cream skin.

Lugh looked a this wife with a disapproving look as she sigh and crossed her arms in front of her chest before he shook his head as he started their meeting.

Trebuie să găsim o modalitate de a învinge Lumea oamenilor înainte de a distruge tot ce avem vreodată drag." _(We must find a way to defeat the World of Men before they destroy everything we ever hold dear.)_ Lugh stated as he looked at the lords and ladies present in their meeting.

"Miksi meidän on taisteltava lainkaan? Meidän pitäisi jättää miesten maailma yksin." _(Why must we fight at all? We should leave the world of Men alone.)_ Aleksi said as Milla agreed with her husband.

"Anata wa karera ga saisho ni watashitachi o kōgeki shite hoshī, anata wa son'nani orokadesu ka?!" _(You want them to attack us first, are you that foolish?!_ ) Hiretsuna scoffed at Aleksi who glared at him.

"Haluat todella, että Maailmanmiehistö tyhmästi hyökkää meitä, kun olimme näyttäneet heille maailman kauneuden!" _(You really wish for the World of Men to foolishly attack us when we were the one to show them the beauty of the world!)_ Milla stated as she glared at Hiretsuna.

Ai and Hiretsuna scoffed at Milla and Aleksi, before Hiretsuna said, "Hai, karera wa hontōni watashitachi no oshie o totemo umaku tsukatte imashita. Karera wa sensō to don'yoku no tame no kekkō to shite watashitachi no sekai o tsukaimasu!" _(Yes, they had really use our teaching in very good use. They use our world as a bloodbath for war and greed!_ _)_

"Silentium omnibus vobis!" _(Silence all of you!)_ Serpente snapped at the arguing lords and ladies as they all looked at him with shocked that he had spoken in a anger tone.

"Invenire nos debet esse ita ut in stultum finem mundi nostri inter homines quam pugnando!" _(We should be finding a way to end the foolish world of Men then fighting among ourselves!)_ Albertina said as she glared at everyone who looked at each and nodded at one another.

She was right, instead of fight with each other they should be fight against the World of Men. Suddenly an idea came to Lugh when he cast a look at his wife's stomach which was starting to swell with their future heir. . He then looked at the other ladies, each stomach was almost the same size like his wife. .

Could it work? It would hurt him and his wife as well as the other lords and ladies, but he came up with a plan. .

"Poate am planul de a învinge lumea oamenilor. ." _(I may have the plan to defeat the world of Men. .)_ He said as Serpente, Hiretsuna and Aleksi looked him.

"Din moment ce soțiile noastre așteaptă următorii noștri moștenitori, sugerez să-i lăsăm pe copiii noștri într-o casă a omului. ". _(Since our wives are expecting our next heirs, I suggest that we will leave our children in a home of Man . .)_ Lugh didn't finished before all the lords erupted in anger.

"Watashi wa chinokawaki no dansei no te no naka ni watashi no tsugi no sōzokujin o nokoshimasen!" _(I will not leave my next heir in the hands of blood thirsty Men!)_ Hiretsuna yelled, he glared at Lugh for even thinking that.

"Emme jätä lapsi miesten tykkäämään!" _(We will not leave our child with the likes of Men!)_ Aleksi stated with anger as he held his wife's close

"Você ficou maluco?! Eu não vou deixar o meu próximo herdeiro no Mundo dos Homens!" _(Have you gone mad?! I will not leave my next heir in the World of Men!)_ Serpente snapped as he stood in front of wife as if protecting her.

"Cu toții ați auzit despre profeția despre grupul iubitorilor care vor aduce pace între noi și lumea oamenilor." _(You all heard about the prophecy about the group of lovers who will bring peace among us and the World of Men.)_ Lugh said silencing the lords and ladies as they all look at him with wide eyes. .

Dacă copiii noștri sunt cei din profeție! Ce se întâmplă dacă se vor îndrăgosti în Lumea oamenilor și vor aduce pace între noi?( _What if our children are the ones from the prophecy! What if they will fall in love in the World of Men and bring peace among us?)_ Lugh added as the Lords and their wives were unsure before Mill looked at her husband.

"Olen valmis ottamaan mahdollisuuden. _"(I am willing to take the chance.)_ She said as Aleksi looked at his wife in shock before looked at the other lords.

"Nós somos também." _(We are too.)_ Hepa said as Ai and Albertina nodded while Serpente looked at his wife as she looked determined as he nodded. Hiretsuna looked at his wife as she nodded while he sighed but held her hand to say that he was with her.

"Então é decidido. Quando nossos filhos nascerem, os enviaremos ao mundo dos homens." _(Then it is decided. When our children are born, we shall send them to the world of men..)_

The Months passed and during this time, the Lords sent out fairies to seek out the best and most caring families of man for their children till it was time. .

Hepa gave birth first, a beautiful baby girl. She was born with a patch of bright orange hair that shine with the rays of the sun and when she opened her eyes, her parents gasped as seeing that she was blessed with the most beautiful crystal clear pink eyes that shine with wisdom and knowledge even if she was a newborn babe. Her skin was a clear clean peach cream color as she waved her little hands as if testing them. When they turn her head to look at her back and gasped when there was a beautiful birthmark of a blossom. .

They look at each other and smiled at each other, their child was one of the four beings that will help them and they will called her. . Blossom. .

Hepa cried as she handed her newborn child to a fire fairy who bowed to her lady as Hepa and Lugh held each other. This fire fairy had found a nice man family that had already a daughter and she had watched the man family and knew that this would the best family for the little heiress. . around Blossom's neck was a necklace with her name and a fake letter. . .

The man's family were called the Browns. .The father was called Oliver, the mother, Emily and their 2 year old daughter was Luna. They watched as their daughter was taken away. .

A few days later Albertina gave birth, another beautiful baby girl. She was born with a patch of black raven hair and like Blossom's parents when she opened her eyes they gasped at seeing the most beautiful emerald green eyes that shine with strength and defiance even as a babe, this girl will be as tough as nails. Her skin was a clear clean peach cream color as she wave her fists in the air as if threatening her parents who only chuckled. On her right shoulder was a beautiful birthmark of a buttercup. .

Albertina and Serpente smiled and knew that Blossom and their child was another of the beings and they called her . . Buttercup. .

Albertina was tempted not to handed her daughter to large Zilant, a snake like creauture that have the wings of a eagle and claws as well. Finally when the Zilant hissed softy, she gave the Zilant her child, her Buttercup. .The Zilant flapped around her lord and lady before lowered down and wrapped her tail and claws gentle toward her heiress. Around Buttercup neck was a fake letter as well while around her right wrist was a bracket with her name. .

Like the fire fairy, the Zilant had found a nice family. The family had two boys and knew that this will toughen the princess of Basilisks The man's family was called the Johnson.. The father was called Chris, the mother was a call Lily and the two sons were called Aaron and Felix. .

Albertina hid her face in Serpente's chest and tried her hardest not to cry while Serpente held his wife as he watched his daughter being taken away. .

Not even a few hours later Ai was giving birth to another beautiful baby girl, she was born with a patch of dark brown chestnut hair and when she opened her eyes she had the most chocolate brown eyes that shine with mischief and sneakiness as her parents chuckled knowing that their daughter will be a trickster. Her skin was a bit tanner as she suck her thumb. Her left shoulder was a beautiful birthmark of a small robin. .

Hiretsuna and Ai knew that their child was the third child of the prophecy and they will help Blossom and Buttercup. . They will name her . .Robin. .

A female kistune appeared as Hiretsuna and Ai knew it was time. They knew that that this female had found a nice family of six, the family of Flints.. The father was called Pax, the mother was called Rose, they had two sons (Alec and Ben)and two daughters (Isabella and Jenny).

Ai handed her beloved Robin to the Kistune as she wrapped her six tails around the child, around Robin's neck was a fake letter as well while around her left wrist was a bracket with her name. .

Ai and her husband watched as the Kistune disappered in the wood with their baby girl before Ai collapsed as she cried in her husband's arms while Hiretsuna held his wife as he cried as well.

Milla was the last to give birth, she too gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The babe was born with a patch of sunshine blond hair and when she opened her eyes much like Buttercup and Blossom's parents, they gasped as seeing sky ocean light blue eye that giggled with laughter and life, this child will be giddy and girly when she grows. Her skin was a clear clean peach cream color as she smiled at her parents as she waved her little hands as if say 'hi'. On her stomach was a clear beautiful birthmark of a bubble. .

Aleksi and Milla knew that their little bubbly girl was the last of the prophecy and will help Blossom, Buttercup and Robin. .They named her . .Bubbles. .

A female Satyr appeared as she smiled sadly at the family, Milla looked up with tears, The female Satyr had found a family who lost a child and knew that they need some laughter and smiles in their lives.

They were called the Rays, The father was called Brent while the mother was called April, they once had a son but he had passed. .Milla handed her baby to the Satyr, Bubbles had a necklace that held her name as they as well had a fake letter as the female bowed with the child before she ran out toward the forest as Milla and Aleksi held each other as they cried for they were left childless. .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Many thanks to**

 **Lunar Stellar:** **Aw, your making me blush** **^W^** **thank you for** **the favorite of this story**

 **Jayle9753: Thank you for the favorite ^.^**

 **Dreamnight Wish: Thank you the favorite ^** **.**

 **Raselgin: Thank you the favorite ^.^**

 **AprilStar2169: Here's the update :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 Tragic Beginnings

While the parents were weeping for their lost children, in the darker part of the forest, where dark creatures lie and await for their time to come out . .A plan was hatching between four creatures, they knew that the heirs were born. They felt in the air, they could smell it in the water. . the first three creatures knew what they must so they split and flew toward the different places where the princesses and their messengers would be. . the last one would wait for a second before slipped in to the darkness with a smirk. .

The first being spotted the Fire Phoenix Heiress and her messenger. .

The fire fairy flew as far and as fast as she could before she had to stop when the Fire Phoenix Princess started to cry and whimper for she was starting to get hungry. The fire fairy reached in her little pack from her waist and pulled out a bottle of Phoenix milk. She quickly hid from sight and fed the tiny princess.

"Te rog, micuța prințesă să tacă. Ceva sau cineva ar putea să ne audă." _(Please, little princess be silent. .Something or someone might hear us.)_ She said gently to the little phoenix princess as the babe drank the milk from the bottle. She breathed out from her nose in a sigh as she saw that the sun was descending in the west of the forest. She knew that it was a dangerous for her to travel alone in the night, it only 10 times more dangerous with her holding a mere babe that was also one of the magical beings. .

She smiled at the tiny princess when the mere babe burped as she giggled a bit. The fire fairy then wrapped the baby in her soft pink tinted blanket before she continue on her way. Dark was slowly descending upon her and the heiress, soon she shifted the baby till she was holding her with one hand and the fire fairy held up on hand and whispered a spell, "Mâna care are nevoie de un siret, vă rog să-mi dați darul focului." _(Hand that needs a sire, please give me the gift of fire.)_

Her whole left hand was a bright torch like flame as she flew, she didn't see a pair of blood red as they sharpen with malice and wickedness as well as a smirk on the face showing her sharp teeth. .

 _"Ιρις. ."(Iris. .)_

The fire fairy gasped when she heard her name from around the forest. . She looked around to located the mysterious and quiet voice that sang her name. Iris held the tiny princess closer with her torched less hand.

"C-Cine e acolo?!" _(W-Who's there?!)_ Iris said bravely but she could feel it in the air that something or. . someone was watching her ever movement as well as the little heiress that she had in her arm. Suddenly then she turn around, she nearly screamed when she saw a person there but something was wrong with this person.

She looked around a human but she had deathly pale skin, blood red eyes and dark withering blood red orange hair that was tied back by a ribbon that was ripped in many places. . she wore a hood that hid most of face and body but her eyes. .

Her eyes were so entrancing as Iris glared and shoved her torched hand in front of herself and the child, "Cine esti?!" _(Who are you?!)_ She demanded as the figure merely lightly hissed toward the light before she whispered so many things that Iris couldn't understand before the creature looked away from her. .

 _"An non habet puer?"(Does she have the child?)_ The creature whispered to herself while she held her hands to her mouth as if it was a secret that nobody need to know before she nodded as her eyes turn a bit darker. .

 ** _"Quod sic. Quod sic. facit. ."(Yes. Yes. she does. .)_** She whispered again but in a different slightly deeper malice voice. Iris gulped as she held the tiny princess closer as she glared at the creature in front of her.

"Cine esti? . . .Ce ești tu?" _(Who are you? . . .What are you?)_ Iris said as she looked at the creature, the creature looked back at Iris before she pleaded. .

 _"Placere. . Da mihi puerum et non generat maculam. ."(Please. . Just give me the child and you won't get hurt. .)_ The gentle voice return as she looked at Iris with a pleaded look in her light blood red eyes. . Iris was confused before jumped back in defense when the creature's eyes darkened as she glared at Iris. .

 ** _"Propter mandatum assume minimi preti praestandus est! Non mediocris refert istum iniquum tunc dicturus!"(Shut up you worthless being! Don't you damn be pleading to this worthless fairy!)_** The creature snarled as before it's eyes widen with greed when the tiny princess started to whimper. .

Iris eyes widen when the creature took a step closer before Iris shoved her hand torched hand and snarled, "Indiferent ce esti! Fi plecat! Sau să vă confruntați cu focul!" _(Whatever you are! Be gone! Or you shall face the fire!)_ The creature hissed before the gentle voice began to sing as Iris' eyes begin to cloud over. .

 _"Clementer accedite inquit ad me sonus."(come closer to my sound. .)_

Iris began to walk closer to the creature as the tiny princess was starting to cry as if trying to stop he while she was waving her hands as if trying to get her messenger's attention..

 ** _"Ut producat pueri et inventus est."(Bring the child that you have found.)_**

Iris handed over the baby as the creature kept on singing while holding the child closer with a evil smirk. .

 _"Et convertam te, et circa ire necesse est. ."(Then you must go and turn around. . )_

Following the sing, she turn and started to walk away when suddenly the ground began to shake open as she walked closer and closer to the edge of the hole. .

 ** _"Extrema terræ occurrere."(To meet your end to the ground.)_**

Just when she was about to step over she awoke from her trance as she gasped when she looked back to the creature who was next to her before she whispered in the fire fairy's ear with a dark evil voice.. .

 ** _"Ego dixi vobis. .Foolish mediocris. ."(I warned you. .Foolish fairy. .)_**

She then pushed down the the fire fairy in the hole of the ground, Iris in her fear fell almost forgetting that she had wings. Once she remembered she tried her hardest to fly as high as she could but she saw the ground was starting to close as she extened her hand out as she screamed in terror when the ground closed around her hand. .

Her last finally thoughts before she was of come with darkness and despair.. .'Te-am căzut pe domnul și pe doamna mea. .' _(I failed you my lord and lady. . )_

The creature kneeled down to see the hand of the fairy sticking out, fingers extended out before the hand slowly ever slowly began to close in to a fist. .

 **"Tam vastum. ."(Such a waste. .)** She then got up and looked down at the child who looked back with a hint of fear. .The gentle voice return as she look with a smile on her face before she gentle petted the child's patch of sun ray orange hair.

 _"Noli timere me iuvene. . Mox et sororibus vestris in occursum dominae apothecarum."(Do not fear me, young one. .Soon you will meet your sisters and mistresses.)_

* * *

The second being spotted the Basilisk Heiress and her messenger. .

"Festinabat mi pet. Invenimus secunda filia reginae." _(Hurry, my pet. We found the second princess. )_ The creature said as she made her pet fly faster toward the Zilant. .

The Zilant unknow of the danger was flying with the Basilisk Princess to her new home, the princess was so busy feeling the air brushing against her skin as she giggled and tried to get her messenger's leg. The Zilant looked down at the child with a smile in it cold black eyes as it hissed softly at her.

Suddenly a black blur flew past the Zilant as it stopped as it hissed angrily.A griffon was attacking, it was right about the time for hatching for Griffons and this female was looking food her babies. The griffon attacked as Zilant dodged while Buttercup would giggled thinking that this was a game. The Zilant flew quicker as the griffon tried once more to attack as she flew closer to the target. .

The Zilant hissed in pain when the griffon got a hold of it tail. Suddenly the Griffon tugged a bit hard on the Zilant's tail causing it to lose it's grip on the Basilisk Princess as it's eyes widen with shock while the princess fell to the earth below them.

Buttercup giggled even more and was waving her hand when she was suddenly in a light green protected bubbles as she bounced off the fall before she landed in the brushes. Seeing that there was no one else, she started to cry and wail for someone to come and see if she was aright. The note flew away from the wind as the some of her charms did but her name stayed on her wrist.

A few feet away from Buttercup were a group of orphan boys around each other by the fire for warmth and comfort. They were in the magical forest mainly because of the way they look as well as they act around the other kids their age.

First that was Ace, he was only 12 but he was the leader and the oldest. He had pale greenish skin, black slick straight hair with black tinted glasses. He was wearing a torn up shirt with long pants and black worn sneakers with hole on the bottoms of it. Ace was born in a nice family but once his family saw how his skin was being to turn, they cast him out of their home, going from foster home for about 10 years before he ran from the world of man and found comforted in the forest.

That' where he met, Snake. Snake was only 10 but he was mostly second in charge. He had dark greenish skin, black hair that reached his shoulder with a ripped beanie hat as he wore tank top with shorts and torn socks and shoes. He was born with a human mother and a magical creature father, His father bailed on him while his mother was killed for having a child in the magical world. He was cast out from the world of man mainly because of being a mutant. He found comfort with his friends and considered them family.

Next on to Snake and Ace was Big Billy. Billy was only 8 but he was big and a bit heavy for his age. He had light pale greenish skin, dark orange that was shagging and covered his one eye, Billy wore a dark green shirt that was a bit tight on him while ripped and dirty pants and sneakers. . Billy was like snake, his mother had a relationship with a magical creature and gave birth to Billy, sadly when Billy was about 5 the people of his village found out and killed both his parents and baby sister. He manged to make it out alive and was with Snake and Ace ever since.

Then it was Grubber, Grubber was only 8 as well and a bit stupid it not so much more than Big Billy. He had light greenish skin, black bowl cut hair and always had his tongue out. Grubber was born with a medical condition, he could not speak, or talk as well as the other kids and that made him being made fun of. So Grubber ran away from his family so not to embarrassed them any more then he should have.

And finally it was little Arturo. Arturo was only 6 and he was the youngest of the group. He had light greenish skin, black hair that covered one of his eyes and had a few teeth that stuck out of his mouth. Arturo came for a nice family but with many brothers and sisters who made fun of him. His family moved away, forgetting about Arturo so he ran to the forest since many of people didn't want him to come close to their children.

The boys were sitting a bit when suddenly one of them heard something, close to the sound like a baby? But a baby in this forest was impossible.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Arturo said with a hint of a spanish accent. The other boys looked at him for a bit before they heard a baby's cry running through the forest.

"Yeah, I do." Ace said before got up with the other boys following. They followed the sounds of the baby's cries till they found a baby girl in the bush.

"Hey, Ace, look… It's a baby girl." Snake said as he pointed to the baby. Ace was hesitated, thinking it was maybe a trick or a trap but sigh but it was a risk he was going to take.

He walked to the child and picked her up as he let out a breather in relief before saw her wrist that glisten with charms and a name . .

"Hmm, Buttercup eh? I think we'll call you BC for short." Ace said with a smile at their new found sister. The other boys looked at BC with smiles as they crowed around the baby girl as BC giggled and waved her little hands.

The creature jumped off her griffon as it was swallowing it's meal, the zilant as she saw that her prized child was being held by a group of weird looking boys.

She glared before she changed her appearance to make it look like she was a mother of the child.

"Buttercup! Where are you?" She yelled in human language as she pushed the brushes aside as she appeared as a woman with dark vomit green eyes with black hair before she looked at the boys.

"Oh thank the heavens you found my child!" The creature said as she walked toward the boys who eyed her a bit weird before Ace could say anything, the baby girl was taken from his arms.

"Oh, it's no problem miss.. Will you be fine?" Ace said a little suspicious.

"We'll be fine thank you for finding my child boys." The creature said with a smile before she turn and walked away quickly before Ace could say the village was the other way, she disappeared for their sight. .

"Where did she go?" Snake asked as he looked around before the looked at each other and shrugged before they went bakc to their fire, unknowing that when the fire would go out . . so would these young children. .

* * *

The third being spotted the Unicorn Heiress and her messenger. .

Meanwhile, Zintaine, the female Satyr, ran as quickly as she could holding the Unicorn Princess. She stopped when she heard something, she looked up and smelt the air before she quickly hid.

Through the brushes she saw soldiers as they marched past by when suddenly Princess Bubbles whimpered, this caused two soldiers to stop.

"Did you hear that?" one asked as the other shook his head before kept on marching after the other soldiers. The one soldiers frowned, he was sure that he heard something.

Zintaine gulped before she quickly hid the baby behind some bushes and moved away from the Unicorn Princess. The baby started to whimpered as the Solider heard the sound again.

Quickly Zintaine ran to action as she threw darts at the solider who was ready for anything dodged them. They fought with each, till the solider three his sword at the Satyr who didn't dodged in time as it sliced through her waist as she gasped in pain before fell to the ground. .

Bubbles feeling her caretakers demise started to cry and wail for her messenger. .

The solider smirked at the female Satyr's dead body and was about to move on when he heard a babe's cry. . He frowned, a babe? In this forest? He looked around before he looked to the bushes and his eyes widen when he saw a beautiful baby girl with sunshine patch hair. The little baby hiccuped and whimpered but when she saw the solider she giggled and smiled as she raised her arms to him.

The man was temped to leave this child or kill her like most of magical children that they find but one look at those beautiful sky ocean light blue eyes, he smiled. This child would be his, he gentle picked up the babe and saw a note had fallen but he didn't pick it up. He saw that on her neck was a beautiful necklace with a few charms and the words 'Bubbles'.

"Bubbles. . That's a lovely name. ." He said to the girl as the babe giggled a bit more as she tried to grab his face with her tiny hands. The solider smiled a bit more.

"Well Bubbles, I'm . . Johnathan but you can call me. . Dad. ." He whispered as he walked away from the bushes, he didn't go far before he gasped when he felt something sliced his throat as he tried to gasped for air..

Bubbles whimpered as she felt liquid on her blue tinted blanket was now red. .She was snatched from the man's arms as he fell to his knees as the being looked at him with a smirk.

"Gratias ago tibi debeo, _Johnathan_. Nam officium est curae de tuis satyr." _(I must thank you,_ _Johnathan. For your job of taking care of the satyr.)_ The creature said with a evil smile as she looked a the dead man now..

The creature started to clean Bubble with a evil smile, "Bullarum largiores parum gratam nostro mundo." _(Welcome to our world little Bubbles.)_

* * *

The last one smirked as she appeared from the shadows as she saw the last Kitsune Heiress and her messenger. .

The kitsune was running with her princess when suddenly she growled for in the shadows was . . HER. .

Her name was . . Sedusa. . She was a evil creature, full with dark magic and such wickedness. She upon the eyes of her prey was a gorgeous woman with beautiful straight lily white hair and beautiful green eyes. She would lead her prey away before her true appearance would show.

Her hair would turn deathly black that move like a snake and her green iris will slit into like a cats. She would eat her prey alive, much like a snake. She lure her prey to their deaths. . yet like many creatures during her reign. .She need an apprentice, someone to continue her dark arks or. . a living body that she could transfer her soul in but for this to happen she needed a girl's beautiful body. .

Sedusa smirked at the cloudy expression that the stupid fox's eyes, "Tradere pueri mei"(Hand me the child. .) she whispered/sang as fox nodded before she hand the Kitsune princess toward the evil creature. Sedusa held the child as she looked down at the babe, her evil smirk widen when the baby looked up at her with her chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that held power, mischief and sneakiness that will grow in time.

"Bene opus meum pet. Nunc vadam, et ne cui dicerent de illo hæc. ."(Good work my pet. Now go and don't tell anyone about this. .) Sedusa said with a wicked smile.

The Kitsune with her eyes still in a trance bowed to Sedusa, as the fox walked away as Sedusa watched her walk away, holding the baby in arm, before with her other hand Sedusa gentle touched her face with her fore finger with a thoughtful look. .

"Tam rara et valuable verecundiam perdere in creatura. ."(Such a shame to lose a valuable and rare creature. ) She whispered before she barely felt a present behind her as she smirked evilly.

"Occidit ei. ."(Kill her.) Three blurs flew past her toward the fire fairy as she looked down at the child.

The kitsune only got a few feet away before she got out of her trance. She shook her head in pain before she gasped when she saw didn't have the heiress! She looked around before she heard a sound that stopped her heart. .

"CAW!"

She turn and growldd when she saw three Yatagarasus! Giant ravens with three clawed claws with blood red eyes and the worse part was that they hunted kitsunes for food! She ran from the Yatagarasus, as they just followed them. The giant birds screeched at her angrily as they flew toward her.

The kitsune kept on running away when suddenly she was near a edge as she groaned in pain, as she look down before she gasped when it got quiet. . nothing could be heard. . She gulped and turn . .

In the shadows you could see the Yatagarasus tearing apart the kitsune's fur, each pecking at her skin and peeling off for them to feast on the fresh. The kitsune kept on whimpering and growling as she tried to fight off the birds but it was no use. .

Sedusa looked up from her entrance cave from the foolish kitsune's screaming and smirked widely before looked down at Robin who was started to whimper as if knowing something had happen to her caretaker, then it got quiet. .

"Shh, que parum" _(shh hush little one.)_ She said as she gently rocked her little Robin as the babe looked at Sedusa's eyes as if wondering that she trust her.

"Omnia ista licet. . Domina adest." _(Everything will be alright. . Mistress is here.)_ Sedusa added with a smirk as Robin yawned tiredly before she snuggled closer to Sedusa as she smiled evilly before she nodded to the child.

"Etiam parvus. Cum incipio et sumus disciplinam estis, et seniorum. Et primum, et ego mundo rectores orbis homines ab et post magicae creaturae quam contempsisse qui legitime meum .." _(Yes, little one. We will begin training when you are old enough. And soon, you and I will rule the World of Men AND Magical creatures after they have scorned what is rightfully mine..)_


End file.
